My not so little monster and the god
by BeniKaze
Summary: Who would have thought the chance meeting of two boys would change my life? On one hand, one holds something I've never handed out before and on the other, my life. I wonder, what would have happened if we'd never met? Would I know everyone I do now? Would I have the most well known bodyguard in the world or the one I can't imagine life without? Shizuku x Haru Sasahara x Asako


_Who would have thought the chance meeting of two boys would change my life. On one hand, he holds something I've never handed out before and on the other, my life. Strangely, the one that holds my life isn't even the most important, he's just someone who tags along. I wonder, what would have happened if we'd never met? Would I know everyone I do now? Would I have the most well known hired bodyguard in the world or the one I can't live without? I'm getting ahead of myself, let's start from the beginning. My name is Shizuku Mizutani or Mitty, and this is my story of the not so little monster and the god._

Chapter one

"Pay up, sensei" said Shizuku, holding up a ticket for the price of a new study book.

"Of course, did he say anything about coming to school?" asked the teacher and Shikuzu shook her head causing the teacher to sigh.

"I expect it by tomorrow" said Shizuku before she walked off, intent on leaving the school until someone wrapped a hand around her mouth and waist before pulling her into an ally. She tried to pull the hand away when someone spoke.

"Keep quite or I'll rape you" spoke the voice and she said nothing until whoever grabbed her let go. As soon as she was free she jumped to the other side of the ally way, only to see the boy that had tackled her previously, Haru.

"Hello, Shizuku! Follow me" said the tall boy before he….threw a box over his body and scurried away.

' _What am I doing? Why did I even follow him?'_ thought the girl as she followed Haru, who had ditched the box, towards the waterway.

"I found a stray dog earlier, I figured you'd like to see him" said Haru before he moved around a bit then showed her a dog, one that certainly wasn't a stray. It looked like a purebred, recently clipped and bathed.

"T-that's not a stray!" said Mizuntani but Haru wasn't listening.

He left the dog and began to walk off "Let's get something to eat, I'll treat you!" Shizuku turned to the dog and noticed it was gone, she looked around and noticed someone holding it, walking down the river. He was easy to spot, bright blonde hair, standing around 6'3", wearing a black school jacket, black pants, black shoes and socks along with a white t-shirt. Shizuku was about to move to go after the dog until the boy turned, his ocean blue eyes and bright smile stopping her.

"I'll take care of him, go eat with your friend" said the boy before he turned around and continued walking. The girl sighed and followed Haru, after all, the quicker she could get this over with the quicker she could continue her studies.

Fast food restaurant

"Haru!" shouted a boy as a group of teens walked up to Haru. Shizuku remained silent, watching as he happily handed one some money before leaving, a strange blonde boy's eyes lingering on him longer than she liked before he left.

"Hey" said Haru, trying to get her attention as she spaced out. He got it quicker when he slammed his hand on the table and stood up.

"W-w-what?!"

"Um….h-how….was it?"

"How was what?" asked Shizuku, now genuinely confused.

"School!" shouted Haru as he slammed his hand back on the table.

"What?!" replied Shizuku, now shaking in fear. Haru sighed and sat down and looked to the left as he scratched his cheek.

"How was school? I haven't been in a while and I wondered how you thought it was" said Haru.

"It was alright, why don't you go?"

"I…..I always have problems making friends, the only ones that aren't scared to talk to me are those guys, Mi-chan and Naruto but he's rarely around" said Haru.

"I don't think you should consider those guys your friends, if they only want money they aren't real friends. I don't really have any friends but I wouldn't ever want to consider them friends of mine" said Shizuku before it happened. It seemed nearly like a dream when he popped the top off his drink then poured it on her head, a single piece of ice signally the end of the liquid. The boy stood and walked off but as he did he spoke.

"You're a bad person" said Haru as he exited. However, he didn't make it far until he too felt the cold liquid fall on his head when a cup hit him and the top popped off. He slowly turned and saw the girl who threw the cup huffing as she stood just outside the shop with him, everyone around them frozen as they watched the scene play out. Shizuku said nothing before she took off down the street, knowing he was following her but strangely as she rounded a corner the sound of footsteps stopped. She didn't dare look back, she only focused on running home as fast as possible.

With Haru

Haru told the girl his mind as she did and walked away, of course, after emptying the contents of his drink on her. Then she had the gale to throw her own drink at him then run off and he would have caught her to ask her a question if someone hadn't grabbed the back of his jacket when he rounded the courner.

"That's no way to treat a lady" said his capture as Haru turned and looked up to see who caught him.

"Ah, Naruto! When'd you get back?" asked Haru, ignoring what had previously happened.

"Recently, now I understand that girl threw a drink at you but only after you dumped something on her if the orange juice on her face was anything to go by" said Naruto.

"She told me Yamaken and his friends were not real friends!"

"If they ask for money they aren't, they're no better than your dads co-workers that tag along for the fame" said Naruto, knowing that would get through to Haru quicker than explaining it as a normal person would.

He sighed "I guess so, it makes sense. I…..I'll see you around, I need to think." With that the boy walked off, letting his thoughts run wild as he trotted down the street.

Naruto shook his head "He has a lot to learn, I guess that's why I got asked to watch him." With that he disappeared in a burst of speed, reappearing on a rooftop near where Shizuku was walking.

"She does too, but again I am watching over her nearly for that reason. Thank god their close to one another, It'd be a hassle if I had to teleport every ten minutes to check up on them. Guess I'll follow her home then get some sleep, they'll be active tomorrow if tonight was anything to go by" said Naruto before he disappeared again.

Next day at school

"Ah, Mizutani-san, did you ask Haru if he was going to come to school?" said her sensei and she shook her head again.

"I see…please inform him he will be expelled if he doesn't return by tomorrow" said her teacher before she walked off.

' _I'll let that man at the store know, he can tell him for me'_ thought the girl before she walked to her next class.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mitsuyoshi let out a cloud of smoke as the girl from a few days ago entered again.

"Can you let Haru know he will be expelled if he doesn't show up for school tomorrow" said Shizuku and the man simply nodded his head. She turned to walk away but stopped when he spoke to her.

"Want a go?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ugh, it's going to fast!" said Shizuku as she tried to hit the ball. She kept swinging, trying to hit it but never timed it right or she didn't swing high enough. Then she stopped when she heard voices, specifically the voices of the boys from last night.

"I can't believe Haru stopped giving me money" said the boy who had asked Haru for money before.

"It's not like you needed it anyway" said another of the four just as Shizuku finally hit the ball.

' _I told him so'_ thought the girl before she turned and noticed he was sitting beside the door.

' _Guess he had feelings after all but that's not my business…..'_ thought Shizuku as she picked up her bag and walked inside the game store.

She continued to walk and think _'….so why am I here?'_ Now she stood in front of the boys, shaking in apprehension and fear.

"What do you want" asked the one wearing the hat who had borrowed money from Haru.

"Oh, that's the girl who was with Haru last time" said one with glasses.

"Y….Yoshida-kun thinks you guys are his friends. So if you are…..start treating him like it" said Shizuku as her emotions took over her usual rational thinking.

"What's up with her?" asked the boy in the hat as he reached for her but stopped when he was lifted in to the air by Haru. As he was, one of the other three moved towards Haru, intent on getting him to let his friend go but he never made it. A hand grabbed his shirt and slammed him to the ground before a fist slammed into Yamaken as he stood up and a swift leg kick pushed the last boy back into the sofa.

"It's time you all left, your bothering Haru and his new friend" said Naruto. Yamaken seemed surprised by Naruto's appearance but said nothing as Haru let his friend go and the four left the game store.

"Take her home, I have some things to get" said Naruto leaving the store.

"You don't need to" said Mizutani.

"I will, just in case" said Haru and the girl only nodded her head.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As they walked, Haru said nothing but Shizuku could hear him crying.

"There's no need to cry" said Shizuku as she turned on one of the stairs.

"It just….I'm so happy….." That seemed to set something off in her, she never felt anything when her school rabbit died but this boy she barely knew, crying in front of her, was enough to make her feel like she was going to break down.

"It's alright" said Shizuku as she hugged him "Soon, you'll be surrounded by lots of people you can call friends."

"I…think I'll try school, if you'll be there" said Haru and they broke the hug.

"I'm glad" responded Mizutani.

"My hearts beating really fast!" said Haru "I think I like you!"

"Wha-….In a friend kind of way?"

"In a sexual way!" shouted Haru in her face, causing her to move up the steps a few paces.

"You…must have just have an imprinted sentiment since you've never had real friends before!" said Shizuku, trying to make sense of what he just told her.

"Really?" said Haru before he leaned on the rails of the stairs.

"So, if I make more friends then you'll believe me?"

"I guess so….."

"Fine, but my feelings won't change for you. I'll still love you" said Haru.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto cancelled the chakra he sent to his ears and sighed, sealing away the body of the yakuzu man near the ally by the stair cases.

"How forward of you Haru, but nothing less was expected. I guess this will make it easier to watch you two and I'll have some entertainment, maybe even play a little match maker. Whether they want to believe it or not, I can feel the connection set into both of you, I just need to make sure it isn't strained too much" said Naruto to himself.

One month later

 _It was a beautiful spring afternoon when I received the first love confession of my life. It was the turning point I can't regret now, but back then I did a few times. After all, with someone like Haru around nothing was normal._

A month had past since Haru joined school, he had yet to calm down but one thing I did notice was the boy who carried the dog and took care of those other boys at the store was seen around school from time to time.

"Shizuku, they tried to rob me!" shouted Haru, breaking her from her thoughts. She said nothing as she turned and walked away.

' _The only thing was, he was the only one who could control Haru and since he didn't appear often Haru was usually left to his own devices. Which consisted of bothering me when I tried to study.'_

"Shizuku! Take me too Monja!"

"No."

"It's Monja of all things! Monja!" _'If only he could stop Haru, just for a few days to give me some time to study alone.'_

"Ah, Mizutani-san" said her sensei as she walked up then stopped when she noticed Haru on the rail next to her.

"Hey, what do you want!"

"Don't intimidate teachers" said Naruto as he walked up to the rail next to them, his presense alone soothing the teacher. Everyone already considered him Haru's caretaker, since he listened to him or made Haru listen.

"You need to get lost" said Haru, backing up to stand next to Shizuku.

"You should join her" said Shizuku before Haru grabbed her collar and glared at her, the girl returning the glare full force.

' _Hm, she can defiantly put up with him right now. I'm afraid with her studying habits she may try to distance herself after something happens or her grades fall. I'll need to talk it over with_ her _and see what she wants me to do'_ thought Naruto as the teacher handed Haru a love novel.

"Here, have one of my favorite novels. Just treat ladies nicer!" said the teacher before she left to return to class.

" _He held me in a tight embrace, my heart pounding in my chest"_ read Haru before he wrapped his arms around Mizutani from behind. Naruto silently walked away, leaving them to their own devices. After all, he had class too.

After school

Naruto silently listened to the two talk, his camouflage jutsu keeping him hidden in the corner of the room the two were in.

"I wanted to go cause that's what friends do. No one else will look me in the eye" said Haru, showing a rare moment of sadness.

"That's cause your glaring at them, or beating them up" said Shizuku, thinking back to how she didn't get the highest grade in the entrance exam.

"I didn't get the score I wanted at the entrance exam, I'll redeem myself in midterms" said Shizuku.

"Well for starters, that's wrong. It's b-8, not b-4" said Haru and then it clicked in Shizuku's head. He was the speaker, and he never even showed up for the speech. He beat her!

Naruto noticed her face shift _'So she remembered, I wonder if she'll act different.'_ Shizuku stayed quiet and Haru left, saying he needed to go to the bathroom. A few minutes after he did she left, leaving no notice of her absence when she did.

Naruto sighed _'I may need to be more involved sooner than I wanted to'_ and with that thought he disappeared.

Next morning at school

"Oi, Shizuku! You left yesterday without telling me! What's up?!" shouted Haru when he saw her in front of the school.

"Until midterms you're my enemy. I need to focus on studying" said Shizuku before she walked off but before she could walk to far Haru spoke.

"Why do you need to study so much? Every problem has an answer, it's not that hard. You…must really hate me" said Haru before he walked off, leaving Shizuku to her thought and Naruto leaning against the wall.

' _What will you do now, Mizutani?'_ thought Naruto.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shizuku focused on studying, not minding the upperclassmen that had kidnapped her and kept her in their room. As long as she could study it didn't matter, at least until Haru got there. When the door was somehow kicked down she expected to see him but was surprised, along with everyone else, to see Naruto.

"Found you" was all he said before Haru walked past the taller blond and ran to the upperclassman.

"It's fine, just take me home" said Shizuku, standing beside him now.

"No, they're dead!" shouted Haru, swinging his fist back but elbowing Shizuku and slamming her into the cabinet.

"Haru Yoshida!" shouted Naruto, stopping his movements, along with everyone else's, expect Shizuku. Haru noticed the blood and opened his mouth to speak only for her to beat him to it.

"I don't know if you thought I could give you some sort of connection you were looking for but your wrong, I find that all useless. We're finished, just disappear" said Shizuku. Haru seemed surprised then his face looked downtrodden.

"I see, goodbye" said Haru before he ran out of the room.

Shizuku moved to get her stuff but stopped when Naruto spoke "How childish of you Mizutani-san. I expected much better of you, after all I've heard." Shizuku wondered what that meant but couldn't ask because after he spoke Naruto left, the occupants of the room assuming he went after Haru.

A few days later

"Yes!" said Shizuku, seeing her name first but then she no longer felt excited.

"Not so sure about what you said, huh?" said Naruto from behind her.

Shizuku turned and shook her head "Not really."

"Go talk to him if you want, he'll understand" said Naruto and the girl walked off.

' _If things change to fast, she'll relapse and push everyone away to study. I hope you don't,_ she _won't be pleased and I'll have to directly speak about the situation as I was instructed.'_

Game store

"I got first" said Shizuku, holding up a piece of paper to Haru while Naruto and Mi-chan watched from the counter.

"Come here just to rub it in?" asked Haru, glancing to her.

"No, I wouldn't do that and I don't hate you. I never did, after all, I can't hate someone who….made me feel this happy. Thank you, for saving me that is" said Shizuku with a smile.

 **Chapter one done, don't expect quick uploads but I'll try to. I doubt this story will get very far, being it's only type of crossover but let's see what I can do with some pent up writing ideas for a bit. I'll even add some hints for the next chapter!**

' _I can't shake these feelings for him, feelings I don't really understand' thought Shizuku before she stood up, her face flushed when she pictures them kissing again. As she did Haru jumped out the window, intent on beating up someone who was bothering his new pet chicken but was stopped by Naruto who held on to his collar._

" _Stop jumping off and beating people up" said Naruto._

" _Ano…..can you help me study for the test coming up?" asked a student who had walked up to Shizuku._

" _No" responded Shizuku._

" _Of course" said Haru, turning to her as he hung off the ground thanks to Naruto._

" _Anything for a beautiful lady" said Naruto._

" _I don't like boys!" yelled the girl. Naruto let Haru go and pressed a hand against the wall, looking down as he sulked like a child, the others watching him._

" _Rejected again, what must I do to get a decent woman?"_

" _Not hit on someone you just met" said Shizuku._

" _Says you, kissing before the first date" responded Naruto and Shizuku kicked him in the head, sending him over the window seal and on the ground below._

" _Ah, is he ok?" asksed the student, she didn't want to date him but she didn't want him dead._

" _He's fine, Haru, go check on him and that chicken that won't shut up" said Shizuku and Haru saluted before diving head first out the window and onto one of the kids messing with the chicken._

" _Now where were we?" asked Mizutani._

" _You were going to help me study._

" _No way" said Shizuku and the girl slumped over._

 **This isnt' set in stone, just a rough draft, it may change just a tad next time. With Naruto around the story line will change slowly then take drastic turns, I'll be speeding things up and using time skips. New enemies will arise and some will never exist, it'll be one big glorious clusterfuck of fun! I hope you all enjoy it, see ya!**


End file.
